Coming out
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: A coming out story where Kululu comes out to his father. Credit to Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir for Kululu's father's design.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog.**

**A story about Kululu coming out to his father. His father, Jiroro is credit to Mister Don Johnny Cadet. I loved him so much that I just had to write a story on him. Check out his devianart if you want more. **

* * *

Kululu sighed. He was going to do it. He was going to come out to his father.

He awkwardly sat in front of the man he wasn't particularly that close to.

"So...What did you want to talk about?" Jiroro sipped a bit of tea, feeling awkward. He may have been a psychiatrist but he knew nothing about children.

"Ku, ku, ku...I just wanted to talk..." Kululu took a deep bit of breath, he had been the one to ask for this talk, but he still wasn't anywhere near ready.

"Um...All right..." His dad looked at him again, pushing up his glasses, letting his green eyes scan the yellow frog over and over again, "How's pekoponian?" He asked.

"Good...It's fine..." Kululu took a sip of tea again. It tasted like gun powder. He wondered where his father had gotten that. "Jiro...Father..." He addressed him with the proper term trying to be proper, "You know how some guys like girls and some like guys?"

Jiroro stopped drinking tea realizing the seriousness of this conversation. He had gone through this talk with many of his patients and he was hoping he'd never have to deal with this with Kululu. "And how some love their own siblings?" He tried to joke.

"Don't bring Rinono and Shupepe into this. Their incest creeps me out." Kululu shuddered

Jiroro agreed. He was still trying to go through therapy himself for his children falling in love with each other. And the way Kululu felt about them leaving him behind for each other could never be repaired.

"Is this about getting over Rinono and Shupepe?" Jiroro asked carefully.

"No." Kululu answered, "I try to ignore their existence. Your avoiding the subject, how some guys like girls and some like guys."

"Yes..." Jiroro was silent, he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I've gone through this before. A couple of my patients have spoken about liking the same gender. I of course uploaded that information to the internet for all to see, but you know..."

"What about ones who liked a different gender?" Kululu asked, his fingers twitching.

"Those? I didn't do much about them." Jiroro wondered why this was so important.

Kululu took a deep breath.

"Ji-Father...Dad...I have a confession to make." He didn't laugh and was in all seriousness.

Jiroro sighed. So much for ever having grand children. He wasn't prepared to let Rinono and Shupepe breed and now Kululu was falling for a man.

"I'm..." Kululu went to a whisper, "I'm straight..." He admitted.

Jiroro did a double take.

"Um...What?" He asked. He passed the sugar to Kululu so that he wouldn't drop it when Kululu spoke again.

"You heard me the first time 'dad' I'm straight. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu seemed humiliated. Jiroro gave a deep breath and itched at his mustache wondering how to respond to this. Why had Kululu been so worried? He thought for sure Kululu was coming out of the closet about being gay. Well, he wasn't prepared to let Kululu know that he had thought the wrong thing about him completely.

"I know. I've known for a long time." He tried to be supportive, giving the same speech he was prepared to say if Kululu was gay. His son was probably the only guy afraid to come out about being straight.

"You did?" Kululu was hopeful, "But I've pretended to be gay for so long! Ku, ku, ku."

_Yes. I know, and I have no idea why you thought that was the way to not dishonor a parent. I suppose insanity just runs in the family... _Jiroro thought.

"Well, I always knew you were a bit off." Kululu nodded, knowing that being straight was the weirdest thing that could possibly happen, "I mean, your delusions and your goals were always crazy."

"Oh?" Kululu asked

"Like destroying all your enemies with an army tank or marrying God. A god of destruction to be exact." Jiroro answered, citing examples.

"You can stop talking now. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu glared. Jiroro laughed.

"But it was funny. You wanted to marry a God of destruction." He decided not to tell Kululu that he had laughed about it with all the co-workers at work, "You even actually found a species so you could make it your goal. What was it...Angolian again?"

Kululu seemed to blush at this.

"T-that was a long time ago. I don't want that at all anymore. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu denied, "They're too sparkly for me."

"Sparkly? I've never heard anything like that..." Jiroro answered.

"I met one and all she does it sparkle." Kululu answered simply, "Her eyes just sparkle constantly."

"Isn't seeing sparkles in someone's eyes a common symptom of being in love?" Jiroro asked.

"No! Of course not!" Kululu answered.

"I'm the psychologist. I should know." Jiroro ducked when Kululu took out a raygun which threw a laser beam of energy.

"She. Actually. Sparkles." Kululu spoke clearly as if it wasn't clear enough.

"Sure she does." Jiroro gave a small smile, he was glad to be able to tease Kululu. It meant they were finally close enough to be able to tease one another. He had always been a delicate child. He was also glad Kululu had trusted him enough to confide his deepest darkest secret, oddly enough of being straight.

He would get this parenting thing someday. He had failed mostly in the past but he would make up for it.

"Just watch me. It can't be as hard as it is in the books." He smiled, pushing up his glasses yet again as he stared at his son.

* * *

**I didn't warn you at all that it was going to have Kulumois. You should have expected this from me. If I pranked you, point for me. I win.**

**Reviews are nice. Tell me if I actually got you to think Kululu was coming out about being gay.**

**For all you who skipped to the end, shame on you! (Even though I would do it to.) **


End file.
